


Dark Jungle

by nick_a_nu



Series: Dark Jungle [1]
Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Romantic Comedy, Syfy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_a_nu/pseuds/nick_a_nu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Thundercats search for the final stone they follow the book of Omens to the largest jungle on Third Earth. Where they find adventure and mystery waiting for them, but the jungle proves to be more daunting then they had counted on. With, lost temples, living Gods, massive river monsters and...tribes of jungle cats? Without help the cats may lose more than the remaining stone, the jungle has her secrets and she will take deadly steps to keep them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jungle

(Thundercats 2011 fanfiction)

Dark Jungle....

One....

Pushing their faces against the glass the twins gazed out with amazement at the landscape far beneath the Feliner.  
Stretching out for miles in each direction was a large, lush jungle. With high mountains met by low valleys, separated only by a thin layer of clouds drifting between the ridges of tree coded peaks.

“I’ve never seen a forest this big,” exclaimed Wiley Kit, her eyes wide. “I think it’s even bigger than the Forest of Magi Oar.”  
This isn’t a forest,” Panthro explained, walking up from behind “it’s a jungle.” “What’s the difference,” asked Wiley Kat.  
“Not much from looking at it but you’ll find out once we step in,” he answered, in a dark tone. 

“Are we sure the stone is in there,” asked Cheetara, her voice line with concern.  
“No mistaking it,” replied Lion-O. “That’s where the book of Omens is pointing.”  
Cheetara, with worry in her eyes looks out the window. “Something about this place just seems wrong,” she says softly, placing her hand on the glass.  
She can’t explain it but the closer they get to this jungle the greater the sickening feeling in her grows.

The crew was startled by a sudden and loud blast of a alarm.  
“What’s happening,” Lion-o yelled as he hurried to the second pilot chair.  
“I don’t know,” Tygra shouted back, as more alarms sounded. The plane shudder as it began its descent down.  
“All the instruments have gone haywire!” 

Tygra pulled hard on the steering wheel but his strength isn’t enough.  
“If we go down here the trees will shred us,” hollered Panthro, quickly fastening himself to the closest seat.  
“I know,” Tygra grunted back through his teeth.

The Feliner shook wildly as it plummeted out of the sky, the crew braced for what was sure to be a hard landing.  
But with some skill Tygra was able to shift the controls just enough to aim for the large grasslands at the edge of the jungle.  
The Feliner clipped the tops of trees as it near the grassy dunes.

The thundercats are violently thrown about the inside of their airship for what seemed like eternity as it meets the ground.  
Sliding through the tall blades of grass the Feliner comes to rest against a large ridge rising up from the land.

Inside the darkened bridge of the plane the loud ruckus of the crash is now met by eerie silence, while those within emerge from where they have finally settled.  
Sounds of moans and movement can be heard from all around.  
“Is everyone still in one piece?” asks Panthro, pushing what remains of a chair off his back.

“I think so,” answered Wiley Kat looking around.  
Seeing a small hand poking out from a little heap of rubble, he let out a gasp.  
Quickly bringing both of his own hands to his face, he grasps it’s not either of his.  
Then the realization hit him, “Wiley Kit,” he bellowed. And in that moment the small mound of debris began to move.  
Out rolled Wiley Kit with a dizzy look. “What just happened,” she asked, trying to focus on her baffled brother’s face. He just gave a shrug and everyone shared his sense of confusion....

The thundercats stumble out of their downed aircraft and surveyed over the wild landscape. The chin high grass around them is only absent from the planes landing. The ominous, dark jungle just within 100 yards away.  
Its thick, trunk trees reach higher than any building in Thundera.  
They stood like iron bars as if to keep all who dared out or maybe to keep something wicked within.

Whether it was the first or the latter, the thundercats have no way of knowing that the search for the last stone will be the greatest adventure yet.....


	2. A Stranger's Voice

Dark Jungle……

Two…..

Holding the sword to his eyes, Lion-o peers intensely into the distance. The war stone glows as he begins to look deeper in to the imposing jungle, trees pass by him in a blur. As the vision takes him past cliffs, waterfalls and all sorts of odd figures. Till he passes out of the dark jungle and into the blinding light of a clearing.  
All around him nothing but strange tangled roots cover the ground.  
Some were as thick as Panthro’s waste and so numerous you couldn’t see the ground beneath them.   
In the distance a unusual shape appeared, he focuses and the vision brings him closer.  
A massive ball of roots was before him, with branches of iridescent colored leaves protruding here and there.  
But there is where the vision stops, throwing him back to his body still at the jungles beginning.

He looks blinking back at Panthro and his brother who had been waiting next to him.   
“Well,” Tygra asked, “did you see the stone?”  
“I think so,” replied Lion-o, “I saw something.”  
“Was it the stone,” asked Tygra again, in a sharp tone.  
“I think so,” Lion-o stress back with the same antagonizing manner.  
“If the sword showed him something, it has to be the stone,” Panthro added, breaking up the argument. 

“If it is the stone, it’s far in their,” said Lion-o.  
“If,” Tygra mimic back.  
Lion-o looked sharply at his brother as he turned to walk away.

“We best be gathering our supplies,” said Panthro, placing a strong hand on Lion-o shoulder. “Looks like we’ll be going in there on foot.”

Panthro joined the others to inform them to begin packing. Leaving Lion-o alone with his thoughts, he stared out among the cluttered trees. “It’s like a needle in a haystack,” he said in a quiet voice, before turning and following Panthro.

It was decided, with the supplies gathered together they will leave first thing in the morning. The Thunder cats bed down in the Feliner for what could be the last night for quite a while.

……

 

The morning was cold as the Thundercats awoke.  
Lion-o had been up before the others, he was uneasy. The vision he received the day previous was more coded then any he had had. That left him with a cold feeling that could match the frosty air.

Once everyone was awake they prepared a simple breakfast. Seeing that they had a great deal of walking ahead of them they weren‘t about to miss that.  
Quickly finishing they began gathering up the supplies they prepared the night before.

“I’ll be taking that,” said Panthro picking up the forever bag.  
“But we always carry it,” declared Wiley Kat.  
“Yeah,” added Wiley Kit.  
“Now that it’s got most of our supplies in it, I can have you sneaking in there every hour and munching on candy fruit,” he said, throwing the bag over his shoulder.   
The twins pouted but didn’t talk back, knowing there wasn’t an argument they could make that would be convincing.  
Even at that very moment they both thought that some candy fruit sounded good.

I think it’s time to be on our way,” said Lion-o, a slight twinge of dread in his voice.  
He gave a long look at the jungle before glancing back and nodding at Tygra.

Lion-o led the way as the rest of the Thundercats followed behind, they cut a path through the tall grass.  
Coming before the jungle the cats gazed up at the lofty trees looking down at them, there stern presence seem to be towering over them. Almost daring them to continue.

Stepping into the jungle was like walking into a whole new world. The high canopy above filtered the sun like many different colored lenses.  
Rays of gold and green shine through to the jungle floor.

The thick undergrowth made it difficult to see where they were going let alone get there.  
The going was arduous at best and the thicket showed no signs of thinning. The mighty sword of omens was reduced to a weed whacker as the cats beat back the encroaching weeds with anything they had.

As the battle through the menacing greenery continued at the front the gang didn’t realize that one of the cats was lagging behind.

Cheetara noticed from the first moment she stepped foot in this place she felt something wasn’t right. The farther she went the harder it got to focus, first it was a mild buzzing in the ears to complete dizziness. The usual fast cat was sluggish as she used her staff to swing halfheartedly at the leaves around her.  
In her hampered state she could hear her name being called as if from the other end of a long tunnel. She swayed lightly, Her body feels so heavy as everything went black.

“Cheetara,” Tygra yelled, catching her limp body before it hit the ground.  
“Cheetara,” he repeated, but she did not respond. She could hear him but her body wouldn’t move, he gently hit her cheek but she was out cold.  
“Lion-o,” he cried to the front of the pack.  
The rest of the cats quickly turned and surrounded them.  
“What happened,” asked Lion-o as he kneel down beside them.  
“I don’t know,” said Tygra, panic in his voice. “I noticed she wasn’t beside me and when I called to her she looked so out of it. Then she just passed out.”  
“Here,” Panthro said, clearing some leaves to reveal a long, rectangle rock. “Put her up here and get her some water.”  
Wiley Kit quickly fetched the canteen and handed it to Panthro as Tygra laid Cheetara’s lifeless body upon the stone.

Cheetara meanwhile could hear the voices of her friends all around her, even though they were familiar they were distorted as if she was underwater.  
She tried to answer but her mouth wouldn’t budge, she focused intensely trying her best to reply. In her concentration she heard something apart from the voices she knows so well. In her ear a crisp quiet whisper, this voice was one she didn’t recognize. It was so low she could hardly hear what it was saying, she listened even harder.

..... “Don’t fight me, let go.".....

Just then she felt a cold sensation trickle down the back of her throat.  
Coughing she sprung up causing the other cats to jolt back startled by her sudden reaction.   
“Are you okay,” asked Tygra, patting her back as she choked up the water.  
“Yes,” she coughed out, while tears filled her eyes.  
“What happened,” asked Lion-o, once he scene she had caught her breath.  
“I don’t know,” she said, sounding quite hoarse. “It just went all-black,” she added, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
“Hmmm, maybe it’s the humidity,” said Panthro standing up. “It will sap the strength out of you if you’re not used to it.”  
“Could that be it,” questioned Tygra delicately.  
“I don’t know,” she said lightly, as if questioning it herself.  
“Maybe it’s time we take a break,” smile  
Lion-o. “We’ve been at it for a while now.”  
“Yeah a break sounds good,” said Wiley Kat.  
“Just in time for some candy fruit,” added Wiley Kit, opening up the forever bag.  
“When did you two get that,” Panthro shouted.  
“When you put it down,” Wiley Kit giggled.  
Panthro reach for the bag but the twins quickly high tailed it through the brush.  
Easy for them because of their small size but for Panthro following behind, it was a whole different story.  
“Come back,” you could hear him yell. “We ain’t got time for this,” as he fought his way through the brush….

Cheetara smiled as she watched the Twins play keep away from Panthro. She sat on the large stone, sipping on the cool water out of the canteen.  
Her mind wandered back to the strange voice she heard.  
(don’t fight me, let go)  
Was it her imagination, something she hallucinated? She couldn’t have a definite answer but something inside her told her that it didn’t come from within her mind……but if not there then where?


	3. A Bump In The Road

Dark Jungle...

Chapter Three....

The great effort the cats put in fighting through the jungle wasn‘t evident in the distance they had achieved. Only four days in and they barely made a dent in their lush surroundings.  
Every step they took was amount to battling through thousands of hands pulling them back.

No one felt this more than Cheetara though she had not fainted again, she still felt unwell.  
The days however are not as bad as the nights, with the little sleep she could get filled with torment. Waking sweaty and out of breath from dreams she couldn’t remember.

Just about all the cats had had enough and will be glad for the day they can finally leave this place far behind them.  
The only ones who still had any energy were the twins. They were in awe of the splendid oddities around them, with each step they discovered something even more strange and magical.   
They would chase the whimsical, little creatures they find, collecting the multicolored flowers and leaves. The jungle was a never-ending treasure box for any child.  
If it wasn’t for Panthro constantly barking at them to keep close they would’ve gotten lost many times over.

Nothing captured their attention more than the fat, little trees with mirror like bark, they got great amusement making faces at the fun house like allusions reflected back at them.

…..

The fifth day was even more grueling than the previous, what started as a light drizzle in the morning went on to be a outright downpour.  
With sheets of rain so thick at times one couldn’t see an inch in front of their face. The cats had to take refuge in the hollowed out trunk of a giant, down tree.

“Looks like this’ll be camp for tonight,” said Lion-o, watching the rain hopelessly pour outside.  
“You won’t hear me complaining,” added Panthro, gathering some semi dry twigs. “I’ve never seen rain come down this hard.”  
“Yeah,” joined in Tygra, shaking the rain off his shoulders. “you’d be drier taking a bath.”  
“It’ll be a miracle to get a fire going,” added Panthro, throwing the twigs down in disgust.  
Cheetara sits shivering against the trees rough wall.  
“Are you still not feeling well,” asked Tygra, sitting down beside her.  
“I‘m fine, it‘s just. It got so cold with this rain,” she added.  
Tiger looked at her puzzled, though it’s raining the air is just as muggy as ever.  
He placed his hand on her for head and breathe a sigh of relief, she’s not feverish he thought.   
Being stuck in this jungle he wouldn’t know the first thing to do if she was sick.  
He draped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him, her eyelids were so heavy.  
With the rhythm of the rain hitting the leaves and the comforting sound of his beating heart she fell fast asleep.  
It was the first decent nights sleep she’s had since entering this other world.  
Not just her but all the cats snuggled down for a peaceful rest.

……

Up earlier than anyone else again, Lion-o return to watching the rain. Even with the start of a new day the rain hasn’t stopped, but had lightened enough to not hinder them from continuing their journey.

Getting everyone up and started once more proved to be difficult. The nights good rest should have revitalized them, instead it seemed to weigh them down.   
And the rain no matter how light further complicated things.  
“Could we have just slept for another fifteen minutes,” complained Wiley Kat, dragging behind the others along side his sister and Snarf.  
“We don’t have time to nap,” said Lion-o rather harshly. “If you were going to complain then you should’ve stayed back in the Feliner.”  
The three flinched in reaction, Lion-o had never snapped at them before. Seeing the hurt look on the twins faces he instantly regretted his words.  
“Sorry guys,” he said, lowering his eyes. “I guess I’m a little edgy today.”  
“Were all a little that way today,” added Panthro. “This place is starting to get under our fur.”  
The rest of the morning on into the afternoon the cats labored through the jungle. By late in the day the rain had finally stopped and the cats, exhausted sat for a much needed rest.

Pulling out various dried meat and fruits from the forever bag, the thunder cats sat and enjoyed the breather from the march through the stifling thicket. The sun had come out and once more illuminated the jungle leaves around them. 

Gulping down his rations Lion-o was ready to continue.  
“Everyone ready to move out?” He asked, mouth still chewing his food.  
“Calm down,” said Tygra’s. “Can’t you see everyone’s tired.”  
“We need to keep moving,” Lion-o insisted “have you forgotten Mumm-Ra is searching for this stone as well. We can’t afford for him to find it.”  
“You can’t keep driving us like this,” growled Tygra. “It’s not our fault Mumm-Ra got his hands on the last stone.”

Lion-o’s eyes flashed, he knew exactly what his brother was insinuating but there was nothing he could say back. He clenched his jaw. “I’ll scout ahead,” he murmured under his breath before storming off. 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Cheetara advised, standing up slowly.  
“It’s the truth,” Tygra added frankly.  
“Still no one likes to have their failures thrown back in their face,” interjected Panthro, “at least let the guy’s wound heal before you start poking at it.”  
“He’s right,” Cheetara went on, “besides none of us could’ve predicted Pumyra’s true motive.”  
Tygra a little alarmed by Cheetara’s sudden loyalty towards his brother,  
She had always then on his side before. “Whatever,” he said in frustration.  
“If you two want to baby him so be it, but that way he’ll never learn.”  
He plopped down on the log folding his arms and scowling, he stared off into the bush inverting his eyes like a child who had lost a argument.  
Before Cheetara could even begin to console him they heard a yell from out in the jungle.

The cats took off in its direction, they all could hear it was Lion-o calling out for them.  
They immediately found him anxiously motioning for them to come quickly.  
“What is it,” Panthro yelled, ready for action.   
“There, over there,” he pointed excitedly in front of him, the cats couldn’t believe it. Daylight shone through the trees, it was a clearing just about fifty feet away.   
Could it be the location Lion-o had seen in his vision?

They raced over ecstatic, the possibility of the end of their hellish journey through this unforgiving place overtook them.  
The cats leapt over obstacles and shot through the foliage faster then they would’ve thought possible a day before, as if there feet had wings.  
The moment they bounced out into the light the joyous enthusiasm evaporated as their faces dropped.

The gang stared blinking and baffled out crossed the open field of chin high grass, in the distance the Feliner rested upon a ridge.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lion-o moaned dismally.

They were right back at the beginning, the struggle through the jungle had all been in vain.


	4. New Plan

Dark Jungle…..

Chapter Four….. 

The next morning the feeling of despair hung thick over the cats. The anguish of their failed venture into the jungle laid heavy on their thoughts.

They had returned to the down feliner the evening before to gather their strengths and contemplate their next plan of attack.  
That nights discussion around the campfire was a match of aggressions between the two brothers.  
Lion-o argued for another attempt into the jungle, Tygra on the other hand was firmly against it. The two would go around in heated debates before exhausted, finally retiring late in the evening.

The sun had hardly peeked over the mountains in the distance when Lion-o found himself staring at the giant trees that had mocked him since the first day.  
If it was even possible they were larger and more ominous that he had remembered and ridiculing him for having the impudence to try and go against them in the first place. The words (I told you so) seem to be written all over their nonexistent faces.  
He couldn’t help himself from staring at them, cursing them. 

In truth he was exhausted, both with this failure and the latest argument with his brother. No he thought, it goes much further back than now. Pumyra, the text stone, Cheetara, even the fall of Thundera, everything so far. All the missteps I had made, when will it be enough. How many blunders will I have to make, how many trials will I fail before finally becoming the wise leader my father believed I could be… 

He felt drained, standing in the tall grass he sighed heavily. .  
“You’re up early,” Panthro’s voice startled him from behind.  
“Yeah,” he answered nervously. “I was having trouble sleeping.”  
“It’s no wonder why,” Panthro added, joining him at the front of the mighty jungle.  
“There really something aren’t they?” Panthro asked, sizing up the giant trees before them. “I’ve been just about everywhere on third Earth, and I’ve never seen them reach such heights.”  
“Yeah, there something,” said Lion-o, in a low tone.

A few seconds of silence past before Lion-o gathered up the courage to ask the question that has been weighing on his mind.  
“What would you do, I mean how would you go about finding the last stone?” he asked, stumbling over his words.   
He figured the seasoned veteran would have some ideas.  
Panthro smiled, it’s the first time the boy King had asked for his help. The expression on Lion-o’s face reminded him of the cub he knew long ago.  
“We’ll figure something out,” he said, with a friendly but hard smack to Lion-o’s back.

Returning to the camp the two discussed many ideas and in the end believed the best plan of action would be to scout around the brim of the jungle and hopefully find it easier passage in.

With the rest of the cats still asleep, Panthro and Lion-o set out among the swaying grass.  
There long stocks were far easier to navigate through then the jungle’s thick undergrowth. The grassy dunes that surround the jungle were puzzling, the ground look like a unsettled blanket on a bed, with many rises and falls.  
The jungle stopped abruptly as if a invisible line drawn in the land, from there on the hilly ground sprung forward.

No matter where they tried the jungle block them at every pass, it was clear to see the trees weren’t about to yield to them.  
Climbing the rolling knolls to get a better look Panthro caught sight of an odd structure in the far grass.  
Hiking higher in the attempt of getting a better look, he reaches the top and gets a full view of the rolling territory.  
He hollers for Lion-o to join him.

“What is it,” he asked, rushing over.   
“What you suppose they are?” Panthro asked, pointing to a low valley at the east side of the jungle.

Lion-o was taken aback to see large black stones like pillars arranged neatly across the sprawling hillside.  
The two cats hurried over to get a better look at the odd figures.

They were tall, black stones, smooth and shiny in the sun. Many were broke and lay in ruins among the grass, only a handful were still standing upright and straight.  
Upon closer inspection Lion-o was stunned to see they weren’t pillars but carved statues. To him they struck a familiar chord, like statues he had seen on the palace grounds.

“They look like cats,” he said astounded.  
“I believe you’re right,” Panthro agreed.  
The two looked at each other in confusion then back at the structures.

They searched the stones for writing but found nothing, the weathering from the elements had worn down and degraded the objects.  
With no explanation the cats were left to wonder about their existence.

The three largest statues still upright stood in a line on the peak of a large hill.  
Lion-o standing at the foot of one of them noticed they looked over the jungle below, maybe from a top one of them he could see past the high trees of the jungle.  
Informing Panthro of his plan the two climbed up the tallest ancient stone.  
On the head of the large figure they looked out over the jungle once more.  
Just like the first day from up in the feliner they saw the sprawling jungle stretched out for miles before them.

Panthro from through a pair of binoculars searched for a thinning of foliage but the canopy hid any weakness in the tree wall.

“Is there any hope,” Lion-o asked, watching Panthro assessing over the immense jungle.  
“Not from what I can see. Here, take a look for yourself,” he answered handing the binoculars to Lion-o.  
He eagerly looked through the glasses, panning up and down for any anything.  
Lowering the glasses he sigh in disappointment.

“There really is no hope,” he said glumly.  
“Wait a minute,” said Panthro, grabbing the binoculars from Lion-o’s hand. He turned and focused behind them on something he’d noticed while Lion-o was looking over the jungle.  
“What could be back there,” Lion-o question a bit confused?  
“It’s there,” Panthro exclaimed, pointing out over the grasslands and passing the binoculars to him.  
Lion-o looked out the glasses in the distance where Panthro had pointed.   
In the lull of two dunes he could see the edge of what looks like a chimney, scanning further he saw a roof then the edge of another building.  
“Could that be a village,” he asked, lifting his head from the binoculars.

“Looks like,” Panthro confirmed. “And a village means people, hopefully people who know something about this blasted jungle.”  
Panthro quickly climbed down off the tall statue leaving Lion-o, who took a second look through the binoculars at the far-off village.  
“How come we didn‘t see this before,” he asked himself.  
Panthro called to him breaking his self interrogation and he climb down joining the old cat on the ground. The two hurried back to the feliner to inform the others of their findings.  
……

“If were lucky they have some information on this place,” informed Lion-o.  
“You hope,” Tiger added.  
“Nonetheless, it’s the only thing we have to go on,” Lion-o continued.  
“I think it’s a good idea,” Panthro chimed in. “Even if we can’t get information we can at least get more supplies, which were in desperate need of.”

All the cats came to agree and it was decided that Cheetara, Tygra and Lion-o would go into the town. If they all were to go it might be a bit suspicious for the small village.  
“I don’t understand why we can’t go,” Wiley Kat grumbled, poking out his lower lip.  
“Because we need to be quick,” Lion-o answered. “We can’t have you running around and causing mischief like in Dogtown.”   
“And besides,” Tygra added. “We don’t even know if this village is friendly.”  
The three cats through on their long, light blue cloaks and flipped up their hoods.  
“Don’t worry,” Lion-o said looking back at the twins who were still moping. “We should be back in a couple days.”


	5. Roll The Dice

Dark Jungle….

Chapter Five…

Crossing the grassy plains with great ease, the three cats made great time.   
After a half a day of walking Tygra hustled up close to Lion-o for a quiet conversation out of earshot from Cheetara.  
Their discussion of whispers ended with the two taking marks like two novice actors preparing to rehearse.  
“Maybe we should take a rest,” Lion-o suggested, nodding cryptically at Tygra.  
“That’s sounds good,” he agreed in a overly optimistic voice.  
The two male cats glance back at Cheetara with concern.  
There bad acting wasn‘t fooling her in the least as she eyed them with suspicion.   
“I’m fine,” she said, after some intense staring.   
“The two of you don‘t need to worry about me,” she added, pushing past them before glaring back, “unless you’re the ones that need a break?”  
“No, no,” the two brothers answered shaking there head’s wide-eyed.  
“Good,” she said, marching on.

She understands there worry but since leaving the jungle her condition has improved, in fact she’s feeling better than ever.  
And she doesn’t want to be seen as a burden to those around her, that is something she will never allow.

It wasn’t much after noon when the cats could clearly see the village just within a few hours reach. Getting a better look than through the spyglass, Lion-o could now see it wasn’t much of a village.  
With one long main street of cobblestone that branched out to many dirt alleys and small roads, weaving their way between shops and buildings. All stopping a mile before the edge of a round cliff that drops off into a vast ocean.

“I don’t think we’ll get much help here,” said Tiger skeptically.  
“We didn’t walk all that way just to turn back now,” Lion-o sneered back at him.  
“Either way we won’t know until we try,” said Cheetara, before walking onward.  
The two brothers gave each other a look before quickly catching up.

Coming up on the entrance to the small town they could see a wooden sign stretching over the town‘s main road.   
“Welcome to Jokers Wild,” Lion-o read out loud.  
Raising an eyebrow he looked back at the rest of his small party.  
“Strange name for a place,” Tygra said, sounding worried.  
“Let’s just take a look around,” answered Lion-o, puzzled on how to proceed.

Walking down main street the three cats looked over the businesses lining the road. Most were what you would expect to see in a small town, bakeries, grocers, shoe smith and so on.   
What caught their attention were small signs in every window advertising one sort of gambling or another.  
Saying either poker, roulette or something of the like, even the local dentist was in on it with a craps game going. 

Though this place was strange to them Lion-o felt a sense of familiar or déjà vu, but before he could go any deeper into thought his brother broke his concentration.  
“What do you make of that,” asked Tygra, motioning to a group of noisy men on the other side of the street.  
“Only one way to find out,” smiled Lion-o, crossing over to see for himself.

The small group of men were gathered around something consuming all of their attention. So much so they ignored Lion-o’s efforts to speak to them. Giving up at the diplomatic approach he tried getting a look in but the crowd was too thick. Peering over them or in between just wasn‘t an option, finally in frustration he decided to just dive in.  
Pushing past elbows and shoulders he fought his way up front to at last see what all the fuss is about.

But seeing doesn’t mean he’d recognize just what he was looking at. His eyes struggled to understand what was in front of him. 

In the center of the men was a good size circle of chalk. Inside that circle was a much smaller circle of chalk and sitting inside that small circle was a….. Froog? 

Yes a froog, all the men were gathered round yelling and cursing this froog. Some were even pleading with it on their knees, begging for it to….. jump?  
It appeared even the froog isn’t in on it as it sat there, dull eyed and thoroughly uninterested in what was happening.

Lion-o couldn’t see his face but he knew there must be a strange expression on it. Trying to figure out what was taking place only left him more confuse, in the end he turned to one of the men next to him.  
“Excuse me, could you tell me what is going on here,” he asks a gray-haired mongoose to his left.  
The old man took a moment out from yelling to answer the young lion.  
“What you never seen froog jumping before?”  
For moment Lion-o was speechless.  
“Froog jumping,” he questioned?  
The old man gave a nod.  
“Froog jumping,” Lion-o asked again just to be sure.  
The old man gave another not.  
“You must be new around here?”   
The mongoose smiled at him, making Lion-o feel slightly uncomfortable.

“You see,” he went on.  
“You get yourself a froog, and not just any froog mind you, a good jumping froog.   
Now you take this froog, once you know he’s a good jumping froog.   
You go about entering it into the froog jumping tournament.”   
“Froog jumping tournament,” repeated Lion-o, uncertain he heard him correct.   
“Don’t interrupt me boy, where was I,” the mongoose continued.  
“Now it’s really simple from here on out, you put your froog in the center, there,” he pointed to the current froog in the middle of the circle.  
“Each froog gets just three jumps and this is the important part, whichever froog jumps furthest within those three jumps…..wins,” the old man gives Lion-o another uncomfortable smile as he finishes the story.

Giving a forced, half smile back Lion-o tries to fully absorb what the old man told him.   
He watched the men continue to yell at the aloof froog even the mongoose join back in.  
Thinking he had seen enough Lion-o ducked back out of the circle.  
Emerging from the confined chaos he saw his brother and Cheetara waiting for him.

“So what’s going on in their,” Tiger asked peeking around Lion-o to the men behind him.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” answered Lion-o, straightening his disheveled clothing.  
“I think the only way to find out what we want is to split up,” Cheetara spoke up in a stern voice, reminding the two boys of their mission.  
“Split up,” Tygra question alarmed.  
“Sure,” she answered him abruptly. “That way we’ll be able to find out what we want to know three times as fast.”  
“She’s right,” agreed Lion-o. “I want to get back to the jungle and our original mission as soon as possible.”  
“Besides this place doesn’t seem as dangerous as any of the others we’ve been at,” she added looking around.  
“Fine,” Tygra huffed out.  
“So we’ve got at least five, six hours until Sunset. Lets see what we can find out in that time, then meet back here before it gets to dark,” said Lion-o in all seriousness. “Sound like a plan?”   
Cheetara and Tygra quickly agreed and the cats walked off in three different directions.

Striking out on their own the trio of Thundercats hope to discover the secrets they need to claim victory over the dark jungle. Will they find it, or a whole new set of problems?


	6. She's A Cat?

Dark Jungle...

Chapter Six...

 

Lion-o continued down the main road hoping he would come across something that at least gives the appearance of being reputable, where he might be able to find someone with some answers.  
But after walking for thirty minutes Lion-o gives up on that notion, he arrives in what looks like it could be the town square. Hesitating for a moment he now can get a full three sixty of his surroundings.  
From here all the roads and small alleys converge onto a open circle of cobblestone.   
Instantly he understands why this place resonates with him so.  
Lion-o is no stranger to such environments having visited the slums of Thundera many times.  
It looked just like the days when he would escape to the world far past the palace walls. 

The streets were lively with all different types, some were so unlike anything Lion-o had seen before.   
The sidewalks formed a little marketplace where commerce is lively and loud. Stand owners yelled the daily specials as little, old ladies argued prices. In addition to small groups of drunks singing happily and handfuls of kids playing in the streets. Lion-o is surprised to see such a busy and animated community for a little town located in the middle of nowhere.

But even after an hour of walking and talking to anyone that passed by he was no closer to having any answers, exhausted he hoped Cheetara and Tygra were having better luck.  
Wondering around aimlessly on the street wasn’t getting him anywhere, he randomly picks the next tavern he sees and strolls in.

Opening the squeaky, swinging doors to a small, mostly empty parlor. After a couple steps he mulled over the atmosphere, all except for one table in the corner the place was vacant. A smell of stale beer and smoke swirled around him, filtered sun from the front windows was the only light.   
The men at the occupied table looked momentarily, then promptly return to their card game.

Lion-o thought it’s best not to interrupt their game and decides to instead ask his questions at the bar.  
Sitting at the bar was only one other patron, who from all outward appearances was out cold. Before Lion-o could check the mans pulse the bartender appears from behind a dingy curtain.  
“What will you have,” he said in a gravelly, thick voice.  
“Actually,” Lion-o spoke up. “I’m really here for some information.”  
The bartender looked squarely down his nose at him.  
“Then you’ll have to look elsewhere,” he answered pointedly, before turning and opening the curtain.  
“Wait,” Lion-o said desperately.  
“Yes,” the bartender snarled, squinting back through the curtain.  
“Umm,” stalls Lion-o searching the wall of colorful half-full bottles behind the bar.  
“I’ll take that one,” he answered, pointing at a tall bottle with clear liquid in it.  
Hoping that buying a drink he would also buy some of the bartender’s time.  
The man looks at his selection then back at Lion-o with a leer.  
“Sure, that will be five bits,” he added still smiling.  
Lion-o reached in his pocket and pulled out the money, laying it at the bar as the bartender puts down a shot glass.  
He pours the innocent looking beverage and leans in close. “Are you sure you want to be drinking that?”  
“Why what’s wrong with it,” question Lion-o?  
“Oh it won’t kill you, if that’s what you’re asking,” he added, picking up a random glass and cleaning it with the edge of his apron.  
The bartender’s strange and mischievous behavior makes a lump rise in Lion-o’s throat.  
He looks despairingly at the small glass of alcohol in front of him then back at the man.

“Maybe before I drink, I might have some information that I spoke of earlier?  
You see, I’m inquiring about the large jungle just across the grasslands,” asked Lion-o with a friendly smile, trying to sneak in his true motive and change the subject all at once.  
The bartender sneered, “I know nothing about no jungle,” he grunted as he flung open the curtains and disappeared.

Lion-o sighed for he was now back to square one, he look down at the small shot of strange booze he had been left alone with.  
Bringing the glass to his nose he gave it a quick sniff and surprisingly he smelled nothing, no sent at all.  
Couldn’t just be water he thought, “well might as well I already paid for it,” he said, moving it to his lips.  
But before tossing it back a small voice called him from behind.  
“Excuse me.”  
He swivels around to see a petite, orange haired monkey in yellow.  
“Hello,” she said in an overly sweet manner.  
“Don’t mean to intrude but I couldn’t help overhearing you mention something about the jungle.”  
“Why yes,” Lion-o replied cautiously. “I was hoping for some information on it.”  
“Great,” she smiled. “My name is Monrey, so nice to meet you.” She reached out and shook Lion-o’s hand quite energetically.  
“Nice to meet you too ,” Lion-o echoed back uneasy, trying to release his hand from her tight grip.  
“I am happy to finally find someone who can help, I was beginning to feel like no one’s ever seen the place.”   
“Oh I haven’t seen it,” she said calmly. “I’ve never even stepped foot there.”  
“Sorry, but I thought you said you could help,” Lion-o question, a tad confused.  
“That’s right, I can,” Monrey answered back innocently.  
Lion-o pauses momentarily to follow the conversation and finds himself completely lost.  
“I don’t understand,” he adds. “How can you help me if you never even been there?”  
“Sorry let me explain,…though I’ve never been there I know someone who has. In fact, she pretty much grew up there.”  
Lion-o’s face lights up, relief rises up in him but he stops himself from getting to excited, he still wants to proceed cautiously in this strange town.  
“Is this person far,” he asks.  
“Lucky for you today she’s right around the corner, any other time there’s no telling where she would be,” she added turning for the door. “Just follow me.”  
Lion-o gets up from the bar, but before following Monrey out he grabs the shot glass, figuring it would be a waste to just leave it he gulps it down.  
And it instantly feels as though he swallowed a fireball, leaving him doubled over coughing and wheezing.

“Oh my, are you okay,” asks Monrey patting his back.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine,” he answers in a low hoarse voice.

The corner table full of men start laughing and snickering, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Lion-o as his face turns red.

“How about we get going now,” he added, still in a strained voice.  
“Sure, sure this way,” she said, guiding him out the door.

The two walked a ways in silence due to Lion-o’s embarrassment, but a few minutes of silence is all Monrey can stand.

“You know, it’s funny when I first saw you walk-in I thought you might be looking for Siamera ….. Come to find out I was right,” she smiled.  
“Who,” asks Lion-o.  
“Oh the person were going to see, did I forget to tell you her name,” Monrey asked.  
“Why did you think I was looking for her,” he inquired.  
“Well it’s just that we don’t get many cats out here, so I just figured you two knew each other,” she added.  
Lion-o stopped walking and looked at her dumbfounded, “she’s a cat?”  
“Yep,” Monrey answer with another smile.


	7. The Rats Nest

Dark Jungle...

Seven...

Lion-o couldn't believe his ears, he stood in the street allowing the information to fully sink in as Monrey continues down the road. Lion-o blinked back in the moment and hurried to catch up.

"A cat?" he asked in amazement.  
"Yup." she smiled and nodded.  
"Here?" he added.  
"Yup," she repeated nodding again.  
"Is she's the only one?" he inquired further.  
"Yup... Well besides you of course," Monrey laughed.  
"You know her well," Lion-o asked.  
"Yup, I'm her best friend," she answered proudly.  
"How did she get way out here," he thought out loud.  
Monrey stopped and tilted her head, "way out here," she questioned.  
"Yeah, this is a long way from Thundera," he replied.  
"Thundera?" The monkey thought for a minute tapping one finger on her chin, "I don't think she's ever been there."  
"Hold on, then where is she from," he asked slightly agitated.  
"I already told you, the jungle, she's a jungle cat," she said firmly.  
"Jungle cat?...Are you saying there's cats in the jungle," Lion-o asked seriously.  
Yes... Well I think so, that is I don't know for sure. Like I told you before I've never been there," she reminded him.  
"Well did this Siamera say anything about there being others," he asked openly.  
The orange haired monkey giggled to herself, that response struck Lion-o as odd.  
He must've given her an funny look for she covered her smile with her hand.  
"Sorry, it's just Siamera talking about herself, like that would happen," she snickered into her hand.

Lion-o now felt very inpatient to meet and question this Siamera. He thought of the Tiger clan and how he knew nothing of their presence until stumbling across them in the mountains, he wondered if there could be other unknown cat clans out there.

"How much further is she," he asked eagerly.  
"Oh just down a little farther and around the corner," Monrey replied.  
Lion-o looked down the street, could it be possible. Could there really be more cats living in this world outside the walls of Thundera. The short time it took walking to the corner felt like eternity as he reflected on the idea of jungle cats. What would they look like, would they be more tigers, maybe lions or perhaps one of the other mighty cat clans.  
Turning the corner Monrey pointed at a large, yellow building.  
"She's there, at the Rats Nest."

He looked at the peculiarly colored structure, it was one of the larger buildings he had seen so far. The red brick was painted over with yellow that had started to flake off in places.  
A large wooden porch wrapped around the front with a bright neon sign flashing the words Rats Nest on it.  
"Alright," he said anxiously. "What are we waiting for," he began to walk forward.  
"Hold on a minute," Monrey said, grabbing at his cloak. "Before we go in I think it's best if I go over a few things with you."

She had stepped in front of him with a serious look so unlike a moment ago that Lion-o paused.  
"Siamera,"…..she hesitated trying to choose her words precisely. "If you don't know her she can be kind of difficult to deal with. She tends not to like strangers, so I think it's best if I do all the talking.  
Also try not to look her in the eyes for too long, she might take that as a challenge. In fact don't look her in the eyes at all, it's just easier that way….. And most importantly whatever she says don't react negatively, she says things just to get a rise out of people. Actually it's best if you don't talk at all." She paused scratching her head in thought. "Now let me see, is there anything I'm forgetting,"  
She can't be serious Lion-o wondered watching Monrey go over with herself all she just said, is this person really going to be that difficult?  
"I think that's it," she added finally. Let's just hope she's in a good mood."

At the end of the sentence as if on cue a crash came from the Rats Nest. The two turned to see a body roll to a stop in the middle of the street. A trail of broken glass leading back to the large window at the front of the bar.  
Before a word can be uttered another body was thrown out the same window, bouncing two times before landing practically at their feet.  
They look down at the unconscious man bleeding before them, he was a rather large man with many tattoos and piercings.

The commotion began to draw the attention of the inhabitants as a small crowd gathered in the street.  
A third man emerged from the swinging doors of the tavern, he stumbled out and down the wooden stairs holding his side and limping.  
He disappeared amongst the lookee loose, another few minutes of noise can be heard inside before all went quiet.  
Then out popped a short round man, he hurried down the stairs so fast his toe caught the last step, causing him to fall flat on his face. But that hardly stopped him as he began to crawl away from the porch.  
"Oh my," Monrey gasps. "That's Mr. Rowley."  
"You know him," asked Lion-o.  
"Yes, he's a regular," she added. "but last week's Siamera kicked him out for getting too hands-on with one of the waitresses."

When Mr. Rowley had crawled about 3 feet he spun around and began yelling back at the Rats Nest.  
"Just you wait," he screamed. "I'll get more men, you can treat me like this. You think I'm scared of you?"  
Just then a woman's voice came from the darkened doorway.  
"Now, now, you and I both know you haven't the sense to know when you should be scared," out stepped a young, dark-haired, cat smirking cheekily.  
Lion-o's eyes focused on her, "Who's that?"  
"That would be the one we came to see," Monrey explain nervously. "Siamera."  
Mr. Rowley's face went red, as the crowd chuckled at the crack.  
"I don't care what it cost me, I'll hire a army if I have to, just to wipe that smirk off your face," he bellowed.  
"Many have tried," Siamera smiled wider. "yet here it remains," motioning towards her mouth.  
He slowly got to his knees, "you'll regret tangling with me," he threatened ominously. She let out a small laugh as she turned to go back inside.

Being ignored further infuriated Mr. Rowley as he began to yell louder with threats and curses.  
"I won't give up, all spend every last cent I have, you'll never be rid of me," he warned.  
She paused one step before entering the building and slowly turned to look at him.  
"So you're saying,"…..she began walking to the edge of the porch. "The only way for me to be rid of you permanently, is if I kill you," she added smiling at him malevolently.  
His eyes shot wide, "now wait," he said in a sudden calming voice. "Maybe I was a bit hasty."  
"No, no," she interrupted, easing down the porch stairs. "I make it a point never to argue with a man on the rare occasion they makes sense."  
"Can we talk about this," he said throwing his hands up and backing away from her.  
"There's really nothing to talk about," Siamera reasoned, inching closer.  
"You said it yourself, nothing but death will stop you."  
"I don't remember saying that," he cried, tripping over one of his hired thugs now lying unconscious in the street.

He got back to his feet trying to wobble away as Siamera patiently approached from behind.  
She was now just inches away from the terrified Mr. Rowley when a sudden yell came from the other side of the crowd, catching everyone's attention.  
The townspeople stepped away to reveal a short, tubby woman with her fists on her hips and a frying pan tightly grasped in her pudgy hand.

Oh no," Monrey gasped again.  
Who's that now," asked a confused Lion-o.  
"Mrs. Rowley," she answered, concern in her voice.  
The woman stomped a straight path to her husband's side.  
"Sweetie pie," Mr. Rowley blurted out startled.  
But before he could say another pet name his head was met with the frying pan.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," she growled at him. "I told you too stay away from this dirty place!"  
"But love muffin," said Mr. Rowley a bit dazed and rubbing his aching head, and again the frying pan found its mark upside his skull.

This continued as he backed away cowering trying in vain to cover his poor vulnerable noggin from attack.  
Like a comedy act the two can be heard as Mrs. Rowley dragged her husband off past the laughing onlookers.  
Siamera couldn't help herself from joining the crowd in their amusement at the lover spat.  
Laughing hard she wipes a tear from her eye, "no wonder he so eager to die, if I had to go home to that I would have a death wish too."  
Trying to catch her breath she walks back into the rats nest as the crowd disperses.

Lion-o looked at Monrey bewildered, "does this happen a lot?"  
"Well," she smiles, "more often than not."


	8. He's just drunk

Dark Jungle,

Eight

With all the commotion subsided and the audience returning back to their ordinary day. All that was left were the two men still unconscious and laying in the street.  
Lion-o noticed kneeling beside one of the men was a very small woman. She couldn't be more than 3 feet tall with short white hair, she was a mouse.

“Who's that,” he asked motioning to the lady.  
"Why that's Row." Acknowledged Monrey, "she owns the rats nest."  
"Good afternoon Row," yelled Monrey, waving her hand high above her head.  
The mouse's head shot up and narrowed her eyes in their direction, "Monrey, are you here to pay your tab?"  
"I don't have it at the moment," she answered walking closer. "But if you give me a little bit more time."  
"More time," she interrupted Monrey. "That's all I ever hear."  
Monrey smiled and laughed nervously hoping for a distraction.  
"Oh," she said as one entered her mind. "Have you met Lion-o," she turned and motioned for him to come closer.  
"He's hoping to talk with Siamera, he has a job for her."  
Before he could talk the mouse cut him off.  
"She has a job right here," she added going through the unconscious man's pockets.  
"Yes I know," answered Monrey. "But with this little side job I might be able to pay you back."  
"How is Siamera working a side job mean you can pay me back," Row questioned reasonably.  
"I'll get a finders fee of course," she smiled. "We'll talk about that later," she whispered towards Lion-o.  
Row pulled out a handful of bills from the man's pants.  
"Let's see," she began to thumb through them. "Thirty for the broken tables, another fifty for the plate glass window….hmm, only 20 left?" She folded the single bill and put it back in the man's pocket. "I'll get the rest from your friend."  
Standing up Row looked intensely at Monrey and Lion-o, "I don't care what you do, long as I'm paid the money I'm owed."  
She states firmly before turning to the other man in rummaging through his pockets just as she promised.

"Phew," Monrey sighed in relief. "I was worried Row would raise a stink about us asking for Siamera's help," the monkey explained. "But it seems we have luck on our side," she turns smiling at Lion-o.  
"Are you saying Siamera works here?" Lion-o asked.  
"I guess that's the way you can put it," Monrey figures. "Row keeps her around for security reasons."  
"You mean she's a bouncer," Lion-o asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhm,…..in a way yes," her answer sounded more like a question.  
"She's very skilled when it comes to fighting and she uses that for odd jobs here and there," Monrey explained. "Just whenever she needs money, or a place to stay you see."  
"So she's a drifter," he surmised.  
"Don't you worry," Monrey added scrunching her nose. "She's a hundred percent reliable, enough with the talking," she grinned. "Let's go in and say hi."

She playfully grabbed Lion-o by the arm and pulled him towards the bar.  
Willingly going along Lion-o began to feel peculiar, by the time they reached the stairs to the porch he felt week. Like waves of hot and cold racing over him, but as soon as it started it stopped….For a minute there he thought he was going to be sick.  
The two entered the casino/saloon with Monrey still pulling on Lion-o. She stopped when they reached a long marble bar that wrapped around the corner of the room.  
She quickly plopped up in one of the bar stools and waived for the bartenders attention.  
Lion-o leaned up against the bar to regain his poise.  
The interior of the building was in utter shambles, tables and chairs pushed about an overturned. A couple of men with outfits matching the bartenders were trying to straighten the room.

Only one table was still up right, at that table set Siamera with an old monkey and a young pup. Drawing the three's attention was a chess game, Lion-o had recognized the game immediately. Growing up he had seen his father and Jaga playing in the courtyard countless times.  
When he was young his father attempted to teach him, but Lion-o with his lack of concentration could never fully grasp it.  
It has to be an intense game of chess that must have been in progress before the fight, he thought.

"Looks like we'll have to wait," said Monrey after ordering a drink from the man behind the bar.  
"We can't interrupt her when she's playing chess with Glor-Joe."  
Lion-o watched as Siamera analyze the board with much attentiveness.  
"Do they play chess a lot," he asked.  
"Yes," she added sipping out of the thin straw from her freshly served drink. "Glor-Joe promised he'd teach her some kind of fighting technique thingy if she manages to beat him."  
"Fighting technique," he questions. "That old man?"  
"Don't let his looks fool you," she said swiveling around in the stool. "He's a grandmaster, but it's not like it matters."  
"Why's that," Lion-o asked.  
"Cause Siamera never wins," she answered, twirling the straw around in her drink.  
And after a little time passed indeed Monrey was right. The old monkey moved his hand gracefully across the board placing his Bishop in a perfect checkmate. Siamera's shoulders slumped as the wise monkey setback in his chair with much satisfaction.  
Siamera turns to the young pup to her left, "are you sure he didn't touch the board when I was fighting?"  
The young boy nodded anxiously.

Siamera with a heavy sigh looked at the board and back at her opponent a number of times.  
Finally, she grabbed the arms of her chair and rose up. She took one last look at the board before turning and walking away, with many one syllable words muttered under her breath.

"Aren't we lucky," Monrey smiled. "That didn't take long at all."  
"Maybe it’s best if we give her a minu-," but before Lion-o could finish his sentence Monrey was already hollering across the room.  
"Yoo-hoo," she called out waiting her hand above her head in the same manner when she greeted Row.  
"Siamera, over here," she yelled motioning for her to join them.  
Siamera looked over at the display of noise with a small twinge of annoyance on her face.  
She walked over slowly with a not too pleased aura around her.  
As she got closer Lion-o began to feel queasy again, this can't be nerves he thought.  
"What is it monkey," she growled, spinning one of the stools around to sit.  
With that kind of warm-welcome Lion-o began to worry about this alleged friendship Monrey spoke about before.  
"Is that any way to talk to me," Monrey pouted. "Just cause you lost again doesn't mean you can take it out on me."  
"What…do you...want," Siamera emphasized slowly.  
"Oh nothing much, just here bringing you a job," Monrey snipped. "In my free time I might add."

Siamera tilted her head back and for the first time looked in Lion-o's direction.  
"What kind of job," she asked strongly eyeing him from across Monrey.  
He couldn't explain it but her gaze made him tense, it was more like an examination for weaknesses. Trying to not look her in the eyes was harder than he had thought, she had a magnetic stare…..leaving him feeling slightly vulnerable.  
Monrey sensing Lion-o's discomfort jumped off of the barstool and into Siamera's line of vision.

"It's a really easy job," Monrey answered. "Real simple, he just needs information on the jungle."  
Siamera's eyes shot back on Monrey, "Information on the jungle," she questioned leaning back in her chair. "Very interesting," she spoke softly, taking a moment to think.  
"Well then tell me stranger," she said crossing her legs slowly "what do they call you?"  
Before Monrey could answer for him, he responded.  
"My name is Lion-o," he declared in a confident voice. "King of the thundercats."  
The inside of the room fell still, even the bartender paused as he wipe down the bar.  
But Siamera didn't even miss a beat, "well if your waiting for me to curtsy," she smiled satirically. "You might want to take a seat."  
"A King?!" Monrey gasped, "You didn't tell me that."  
"Is it important," question Lion-o.  
"Of course," she answers, "this changes how much I planned on charging you."  
"Don't get any ideas monkey," Siamera related. "He's a king in name only. For you can't rule over a pile of rubble," she went on cynically. "And last I heard that's all that's left of Thundera."

Lion-o felt the blood rushed to his face, his outrage made him forget Monrey's earlier warning.  
He was fully prepared to defend himself against her insult, but in opening his mouth nothing came out.  
Suddenly he felt very flush and the room began to spend. The uneasy feelings from before returned threefold, noticeably swaying he looked about the room confused.

Monrey sensing something was up asked, "Are you all right?"  
"I, I," he stammered rubbing his head. "I feel funny," he rock back once more before losing his balance and hitting the floor, he was out cold.  
"Oh my," Monrey cried. "What happened to him," she kneeled beside him.  
"Don't worry Monrey," Siamera assured. "You've seen this many times before."  
Monrey puzzled looked up at her.  
"He's just drunk." Siamera concluded……


	9. Boomerang Whiskey

Dark Jungle,

Nine...

Opening his eyes Lion-o winces from the bright sunlight as the space around him came into focus, he found himself in a unfamiliar room.  
It was a cozy little apartment, the light that blinded him before now softly streams in through the curtains.  
Lying in a bed he was covered with a light afghan. Running his hands over the blanket he wonders how he got here. 

The last thing he can recall is entering the Rats Nest, everything passed that is a blur.  
There’s a throbbing pain on the side of his temple, touching it he feels a large bump.  
What the hell, he thinks to himself.

While still in a confused state he catches the sound of a small rustling on his right.  
Looking for the source he finds Siamera, her back towards him as she shuffled through the top drawer of a dresser.  
Lion-o remembers meeting her but trying to recall the encounter only makes his head hurt worse.  
Rubbing the knot he lets out a small moan,  
Siamera looks over her shoulder.  
“Oh, you’re awake,” she says shutting the drawer. “Good, any longer and I was about to call the undertaker.”  
“What happened,” he asked slowly sitting up.  
“You don’t remember,” she asks, leaning against the dresser. “You hit the floor.”  
“Hit the floor?”   
“Yes,” she smiled impishly. “You see that’s what usually happens when you drink Mad Dog’s boomerang whiskey.”   
“What,” Lion-o blurted out looking over at her.  
“It’s okay, I know the whole story. Monrey told me all about what happened at the Snakebite,” she said trying to explain.  
Confusion deepen on his face, she could see he was going to need some more information.  
“The bar you were at before you came to the Rats Nest,” she added flexing up her eyebrows.  
“Oh,” he said thinking back. “Yeah.”  
“Mad Dog is the bartender and he has a tendency of manufacturing his own booze. One of the more famous being his boomerang whiskey, famous for dropping you when you least expect it that is.”  
“Why would anybody want to drink that,” he wonders out loud.   
“I try not to question why people drink, but I think the better question is why would somebody drink something not knowing what it was from someone whose identity is equally as mysterious,” Siamera asks tilting her head at him. “Unless you’re an trusting fool that is.”

Lion-o sighed heavily, “that’s exactly what I am,” he agreed quietly, laying his head back on the pillow.  
Silence passes between them as Lion-o privately pities himself.

“Huh,” she responded, picking up a shallow bowl off the dresser and walking over to the bed. Sitting on its edge she eased the bowl over to the nightstand.

“You know when you give up like that, it just takes all the fun out of it for me,” she chuckled a bit and for the first time smiled at him warmly, as she set the bowl down.   
She pulls out of the bowl a dripping washcloth and rings it out before leaning over him.  
“Here, this should help with the swelling and headache,” she said before gently placing it on his four head.

“Though my memory is a bit fuzzy, but I don’t recall you being this nice to me the first time we met,” he added.  
“I’m surprised you remember anything at all,” Siamera grinned. “It‘s just, I find no pleasure in kicking a man when he’s down.”  
“Good to know,” he replied nervously.

She laughed lightly again as she got up, “since your up and obviously have your wits about you, we might as well resume our discussion that we started before you lost consciousness.”

“You mean why I need information on the jungle,” Lion-o asked pressing the damp cloth against his head.  
“That would be the one,” she replied with a nod. “I have to admit curiosities been bugging me since you first mentioned it.” she returns to leaning against the dresser. 

Lion-o grew quiet as he stared up at the ceiling, he thought hard on a way of telling Siamera what he’s looking for without telling her anything about the stone.

“There something in the jungle.”  
“There’s a lot of things in the jungle,” she interrupts with the return of her devilish smile.   
“But this thing,” he added hesitating. “This thing is important.”

She leans forward inquisitively listening.  
“I can’t tell you what it is I’m looking for,” he continues slowly, thinking of the best way to describe his vision.   
“But I can tell you where it’s at, all I need from you is instructions on how to get there.”  
“My, my that all sounds very mysterious,” she feigns enthusiasm. “I’m dying with anticipation, go on.”

He ignores her sarcasm and proceeds. “The place I am looking for is somewhere deep in the jungle,” he explains, still struggling to portray his vision accurately.   
“It’s in a clearing, some were where there’s nothing but roots covering the ground,” he didn’t notice Siamera’s face as it went stiff with the mention of the last four words.  
As he continued she became increasingly more uncomfortable, “and somewhere in the center is a giant ball of tangled.”   
“Stop right there,” she cuts in. “Just how do you know this place? You talk as though you’ve seen it.”  
“In a way, I have,” he answers carefully, trying to veil his answer.

“I find that impossible,” Siamera looks at him suspiciously.   
“The place you’re talking about is known as the heart of the jungle. Located smack dab in the center. Most if not all that go there simply disappear, never to be heard from again,” she adds in a very solemn tone. 

“So your saying you can’t help me,” he asks slightly irritated.  
“No just the contrary, I’m probably the only person you’ll ever meet who’s actually been there and made it back out alive,” she said somewhat proudly.

“Then what’s the problem,” he asked slowly setting up again.  
“The problem is I don’t want to help you, I’m not interested in having your death on my conscience, I’ve already have far more that I care for now,”   
she told him crossing her arms in defiance.  
“I‘m just looking for some advice,” Lion-o says calmly, for she had started to become boisterous and his poor pounding head can‘t take too much.  
“Fine, let me give you some advice,” she gave him a serious look.  
“Whatever it is you’re looking for, try to live without it, otherwise you won’t live at all,” she answered bluntly before starting for the door.   
Lion-o is a little startled by her answer, he rethinks the conversation and cannot understand what had upset her. Closing his eyes he lays back down and rubs the sides of his head in a feeble attempt to relieve the pain.

“Oh one more thing,” Siamera lingered a moment before leaving the room. “You should try getting up and moving around a little. It‘s not good for the body to be in bed for two days.”

His eyes shot open...  
“What,” he yells jerking back upright. He swoons a bit as a rush of pain and dizziness catches up with him.  
He leans forward trying to get a grip, “are you saying,... I‘ve been asleep for two days.”  
“Well almost, day and a half would probably be more accurate.”  
“That can’t be right... I’m supposed, I was supposed to meet with my friends before sunset,” Lion-o wheezes between breath.  
“Fat chance of that now, but look at the bright side. In a day or two you might be able to walk again,” she smiles as she leaves the room...


	10. Lots Of Explaining

Dark Jungle

Ten,

"Do you think he'll make it," asked Monrey, worry in her every word.

"I'm willing to bet money he won't," answer Row with a side look at her.

The two watched Lion-o descend the long staircase from the small upstairs apartment. He clings desperately to the banister leading to the Rats Nest below.

From the bar they watch the young lion as he eased his way down, every step was a fight with his self. The pressure between his ears and his dizziness made even standing up right a challenge.

"What do you think Siamera?" The monkey turned to her friend, enjoying some late breakfast beside them. "Would you say he can make it?"

She glanced up at the mirror behind the bar to see Lion-o across the room, he looked miserable. Like a eighty-year-old woman he takes his time and rests every few steps.

"You know I'm not a betting person," she answered lowering her eyes back to her plate.

"So do we have a bet," Row nudged Monrey with her elbow.

"Hmmm," she taps on her chin as she silently mumbles her options.

"Aren't you in deep with her already, you can't hope to pay her back now," said Siamera, slowly sipping on a cup of hot tea.

"You're right," Monrey said her eyes gleaming. "If I win this I'll be closer to getting even, I'll do it!"

Siamera nearly choked on her tea, the monkey had completely misunderstood, like usual.

"You got a bet Row," she smiled extending her hand.

"How about fifty then," asked Row.

"Seventy-five," retorted Monrey.

"Fifty," countered Row.

"Sixty-five," continued Monrey.

"Fifty," answered Row firmly.

"Fifty-five," smiled Monrey.

The rodent hesitated staring at Monrey's outstretched hand… With a long sigh she finally agreed, "deal."

A quick handshake later the bet was made and the two return to watching Lion-o wobble his way down the stairs.

Siamera just smiled and shook her head, taking one more sip from her drink she glanced again at the mirror.

Poor Lion-o was doing everything in his power to just reach the bottom. With every stumble and slip Monrey winced, wiggling back and forth as if she was descending imaginary stairs herself.

"Come on buddy," she quietly cheered.

A few agonizing moments later Lion-o reached the last step.

"Yes," Monrey yelled as she jumped up and down in triumph.

Spinning around she smiled victoriously at row, "I'll be taking my fifty-five bucks now."

Rowe was never one who like to lose, that is on the rare occasion she did so.

"Tche," she spit and walked away.

"Hey," Monrey frowned.

"I'll subtract it from your tab," yelled back Row before leaving the room.

"Hum, you're no fun," she grumbled.

A low chuckling from her right catches her ear and she shot a glare back at the bar.

"Oh, shut up you," she snorted at Siamera's back.

But Monrey's words only made her friend laugh louder, she turned her head away in aggravation.

That's when her eyes fell upon Lion-o again, he was gripping the back of a saloon chair. Bent over it exhausted from his struggle and breathing heavily.

Monrey smiled and walked over to him, "I knew meeting you was a bit of good luck."

She said smacking him on the back and nearly breaking his fragile balance.

"If you're not busy later you should accompany me to a poker game. Maybe with you my winning streak will continue."

"I'm sorry but I can't," Lion-o said in a shaky, soft voice. "I really need to find my friends."

"Friends?" Monrey perked up, "you're not here alone?"

"No, there's two who came with me." After a short pause he stood up straight. "They must be worried by now."

"No problem," she grinned, "we'll help you look for them… right?" She looked over at the bar to Siamera's back.

The cat took a long gulp of tea before answering, "let me ask you this." She said not turning around, "are you still planning on going to that place?"

"I have to," the tone in his voice was so assured she had to look at the mere to see his face.

The two met each other's eyes through the dirty, wall mere, "then I stand by my decision not to help you."

With that she went back to enjoying her meal.

"That's okay," Monrey said hitting him on the chest with the back of her hand. "You still have me, come on now let's go find those friends."

She grabbed his arm and steadied him as they walked to the door.

"I guess it's true what they say," Siamera said, before they walked out of the bar..

"You can lead a fool to knowledge, but you can't make him think," she announced to the room, as if talking to no one in particular. But Lion-o knew she was distinctly directing it at him.

He left with the last look at her back before the light outside stung like needles in his eyes.

He winced and raised a hand over his eyes, it is been almost three days since he first arrived in this town.

What was he going to tell his brother and Cheetara about his disappearance. That he drank a shot of whiskey and blacked out all this time? Tygra would never let him live that down, and Lion-o wasn't going to give his brother any more reason to ride him.

Right now he couldn't even try to think of a reasonable excuse for his absence. It was like a metal blade slicing through his every thought as the sunlight beat down on him like a hammer.

He didn't even notice Monrey talking to him or even when she had started.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her, "what did you say?"

"I said what a shame," she repeated. "That Siamera won't help, I thought for sure she jump at the chance to go home. It's been quite a while for her."

"I'm afraid you don't know your friend as well as you think you do," he said rather harshly. "I don't see her jumping at the chance to help anybody."

Maybe it was the pain or the last stab she took at him but he was feeling rather cross.

"Really," the monkey curled her upper lip, she let go of his arm and stood in front of him.

"Let me tell you something," she shot one hand on her hip and started waving her finger in his face.

"When you were out cold and Row was about to throw you out in the street like she usually does with drunks. It was Siamera who spoke up, that's right it was her bed you were sleeping in the whole time while she crashed on the couch." She crossed her arms and through her nose up in the air, "I think you should be a little more grateful."

Lion-o's eyes opened wide for the first time since he woke up, he had no idea of any of that. He blinked and began to stutter an apology but before he could say more than two words he heard a yell come from across the street.

It was Cheetara, she yelled out to him again.

She looked relieved and not far behind her was Tygra, they quickly ran over to meet him.

The three have been reunited again and Lion-o had a lot of explaining to do.


	11. Lightweight

“Are you okay,” Cheetara asks, searching him with her eyes like a worried mother. 

“I’m all right, there’s no need to worry.”

“Really, then what happened to that plan of yours,” asked Tygra.

“Plan?” said Lion-o. “Uhm, something came up.”

“Well, nice of you to tell us,” Tygra scowled. “We’ve turned this town upside out looking for you, time we could’ve spent searching for some answers.”

“Sorry but I couldn’t exactly help it,” Lion-o snarled back.

His head was still throbbing, a cold sweat begin to trickle down his face.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” asked Cheetara again in a soft voice. Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned in to get a better look of his eyes, which were bloodshot and slow to move.

“I’m okay,” he answered looking away. “But it would be nice to sit down somewhere.”

“There’s a nice little café right up the street,” said Monrey nervously.

Cheetara and Tygra looked at her as if noticing her for the first time, even though she’s been standing next to Lion-o from the start.

“Hi,” she smiled awkwardly. “My name is Monrey,” fumbling with her hands she looks at the two new cats. 

“Would’ve introduced myself earlier but everybody was kind of talking,” she softly mumbled to herself.

“The Café sounds like a great idea, Monrey,” Lion-o smiled. “If you wouldn’t mind taking us there.”

The four walked down the street in uneasy silence as Monrey led the way.

Entering the small café was like walking into the polar opposite of the Rats Nest. With flowery pink wallpaper and cute round tables draped in white lace. The atmosphere filled with the sweet smell of pastries, which nauseated Lion-o. He chose a table away from the windows covered in thin white fabric that did nothing to block out the light.  
Soon after they sat down, out popped a round, short woman from a back room.

“Good afternoon,” she smiled. “What can I get for you, just made a fresh batch of dart berry tarts.”

“Ooh that sounds wonderful,” said Monrey. “I’ll take some of those.”

“Ahh, I’ll just take a glass of water,” Lion-o answered, his stomach was still far too queasy to even consider eating.

The woman nodded as she wrote the order in her small pad, “and you two?”

She asked looking at Tygra and Cheetara. “Nothing for us thanks,” said Tygra for the both of them.

“All right then, I’ll be right back with your order,” she said turning around and slipping back to the kitchen.

As she did Lion-o couldn’t help but feel she looked somewhat familiar, but trying to recall things right now would take more concentration than it was worth.

“So,” said Tygra, leaning forward with both arms on the table. “I’m just dying to hear where the hell you’ve been the past couple days.”

“I told you, something came up and I really don’t care to talk about it.”

“Oh,” Tiger laughed. “If you think I’m going to let it go at that, you don’t know me as well as you think you do brother.”

“It’s nothing,” Lion-o stressed. “I just had something that didn’t agree with me.”

“Something that didn’t agree with you?”…. Tiger asked becoming louder. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Before Lion-o can reply, Monrey answered first.

“It was nothing big, he just got drunk off whiskey and passed out for a few days.”

……silence…….

“What!” Tygra howled grinning.

“Is this true,” asked Cheetara surprise at the thought.

“You mean to tell me,” Tiger pause to catch his breath. “My little brother, the king of Thundera got drunk off his ass……and I missed it!” 

“I didn’t get drunk, I only had one drink,” Lion-o said defending himself.

“Whoa, even better,” Tygra jeered. “Can you say lightweight.”

“Enough,” barked Cheetara making Monrey jump and Lion-o wince.

“Need I remind you why we’re here, we‘ve already lost so much time.”

The two quieted down instantly, for a moment it felt as if their father had come back from the grave to scold them. That seems to be a new role for Cheetara as their constant bickering has even started to wear on the patient Clerics nerves.  
After everything had quieted down, Lion-o cleared his throat. He thought maybe this would be the right time to let the others in on what he knows.

 

“Well not everything was a waste,” he began. “From what I’ve found out, there’s only one person in this village who can help us.”

“Really, that’s good news,” said Cheetara.

“Yeah but there’s bad news too,” sighed Lion-o.

“She has no intention on helping us.”

“She,” asked Tygra leaning back in his chair. He folded his arms with a slight grin on his face, “Man, your bad luck with women strikes again.”

Lion-o shot a glare at him from across the table but before anything was said the hostess had returned.

“Here you go,” she said, setting a glass of water in front of him. “And for you Monrey, your tarts.”

As soon as the plate was in front of her she popped one in her mouth.

“Ooh, these are wonderful,” she said chewing happily. “Thanks Mrs. Rowley.” 

Hearing the name Lion-o quickly glanced up at the plump woman, now it hits him why she look so familiar. He had seen her on the first day of arriving here, when her husband tangled with Siamera.

Though her demeanor was quite different this time around, noticing Lion-o staring at her she smiled politely. Yeah, he thought, that’s definitely the same woman hitting her husband repeatedly in the head with a frying pan.

He couldn’t help but smile back, she was a far contrast from the loud shrew dragging her husband off like a sack of dirt.

“If there’s anything else I’ll be in the back,” she said turning to the kitchen.

The four waited until Mrs. Rowley was out of the room before going on with their conversation.

“This woman you mentioned, do you think there’s any way of changing her mind,” asked Cheetara.

“She didn’t really seem like the type, but Monrey would know better,” he said looking at her.

Surprise to be included in the conversation again, she quickly swallowed a mouthful of pastries. 

“Are you talking about Siamera,” She questions spitting crumbs.

“Yes,” he said, ignoring the bits of crust landing on the table. “Do you think there’s any way she would agree to help us.”

“It’s hard to say, she’s never been an easy person to predict.” 

She thinks back, “I remember this one time, I won like ninety-five bucks on a dice game and she got so pissed off at me.” she picks at her teeth with her pinky for a moment.  
“Of course it was after she found out that I borrowed two hundred from her to enter the game……. But sometimes, you know, it takes money to make money.” She says, launching another tart in her mouth and chewing it proudly.

Meanwhile Lion-o took a long drink to escape any reason for responding to Monrey‘s little tale of stealing from Siamera and to her surprise, Siamera not being too happy about it.   
He didn’t notice just how dry his mouth was until the water hit his throat. He drinks half of the glass before realizing everyone was watching him, waiting for a decision.

“Well,” he said, setting down the glass and wiping off his mouth. “From the impression I got, her mind was made up.” 

“Then what do you want us to do,” a annoyed Tygra snuffed. 

“We should gather all the supplies we think we’ll need and head back,” he says looking at the half full glass on the table. “We'll have to find a way through the jungle on our own.”


End file.
